Rap Me A Lyric
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: GHETTO! THORKI AU: Thor and Loki are two poor inner city kids, living on the same block. They both have the intention to start a rap career, so when they finally meet, it seems like their dream will become a reality. But as time passes, they grow closer, until they're faced with the real prospect of being gay rap artists in 90s America.
1. Chapter 1

_GHETTO! THOR AU: Thor and Loki are two poor inner city kids, living on the same block. Loki lives with his abusive father and step-mother, and Thor with his parents. They both have the intention to start a rap career, so when they finally meet, it seems like their dream will become a reality. But as time passes, they grow closer…and closer. It should be worth noting that they're NOT brothers at all in this story. I do indeed look forward to the craptastic reviews of blocked0writer. GIVE ME YOUR WORST. _

_**Warnings:**__ Eventual slash and possible angst, I dunno. Maybe some sexytimes, masturbation, mpreg etc. But only time will tell. Extreme OOC with a cherry on top. So yeah, dive right in meh pretties!_

_**Rap Me A Lyric**_

"Get the fuck out of bed, you piece of piss!" A sharp, nasally voice cried, amongst the wailing of several small children. Loki groggily pulled his eyelids apart with a small groan and sat up slowly, only to feel the sharp slap of something long and wooden over his head.

"I said, get your lazy ass up!" The female voice continued to shriek. Loki tilted his head upwards to see a thin woman with cheap, smudged make-up and cigarette breath standing over him with a wooden spoon.

"Sorry Monique…" Loki began, his voice lined with pain. He winced when Monique slapped him over the head again, and spat in his face, "Don't you be grovelling, bitch ass! I got things to do!" With that, she kissed her teeth and stomped out of the 2X3 room containing three beds made up of rags, set on the floor. Tears welled up at the corner of Loki's eyes as he shoved the rags matted with dust, off of his thin and fragile body. Remembering the fact that his father had just lost his job at the local recycling centre, Loki's heart sank. He wouldn't get a meal for the next three days, not including his visit to the soup kitchen. It would most likely carry on this way, at least until his dad could go back on welfare.

He was shoved out of his desolate thought by the shrill shrieks of at least four infants, and the loud unmistakable bang of a gun in the distance.

"Bitches be getting shot!" A gruff male voice said, followed by a loud burp, "Monique, where the fuck is that kid? I'm gonna bash his fucking brains out." He growled, his voice dripping with rage.

Eyes wide and glistening, Loki waited for the loud footsteps to finally reach him, which they did. In the doorway, was quite possibly the largest man that one could set eyes on. In one grizzly hand, a beer can was being crushed to death, while in the other, was a baseball bat. A whimper left Loki's mouth when he set eyes upon the metal bat, promising so much pain.

"Please dad, I j-j-just got up!" Loki wept pleadingly. The man's eyes glistened with excitement, and a rumble came from his throat.

"You're a goddamned pusscake, ya' know that? No son of mine's gonna wail like a bitch! It's cos' of you that I ain't got no job! Get the fuck outta here!" He roared, so close to Loki that he could feel saliva spraying his face. Loki's nose twitched at the pungent scent of stale beer, and he tried to avert his father's cruel, piercing gaze, but to no avail. Laufey threw the beer can to the other end of the room and gripped Loki's jaw mercilessly, brutally, until a crack was heard. The seventeen-year-old whimpered, white hot pain clouding his vision. Letting Loki's jaw lie limp, Laufey grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the bedroom door, through the mould-ridden kitchen devoid of any food, and past the box of a living room, containing naught but a television which resembled a cardboard box. With a howl of laughter, Laufey hurled his son into the wooden door and forcefully shoved it open, causing Loki to fall into the dark, damp corridor. The only thing that he was aware of before he lost consciousness was the agonising sting of the bat being repeatedly lashed over his back and sides.

Loki could not see, nor hear. His ears were ringing and his face searing with torment. Lying in a crumpled, abused heap on the ground, he was utterly powerless. He did not even notice the crashing of the door behind him. The only coherent though running through his brain was,_ I need help._ With all of the strength he could muster, Loki raised his head and tried so desperately hard to see out of his blurry, tear stained eyes. A ragged gasp left his mouth as he became aware of the searing agony which blazed through his jaw; a mixture of blood and crushed bone filled his mouth as he slowly but surely, dragged himself across the corridor and reached the exit. He briefly thanked the heavens above that his family lived on the first floor. There was but one flickering light to illuminate the entire floor; the others had either broken, or were smashed.

Once he was out in the open, the piercing sun penetrated his eyes and temporarily blinded him. Upon adjusting, his eyes feverishly scanned his surroundings, until they met a large figure standing a few metres away from him. As hard as Loki tried, he could not bring his mouth to formulate the word 'help', and so settled for antagonized wails, hoping that the man would hear.

He did.

Thor quickly became aware of a strangled cry from behind him. It could not have been made by anything human, for it sounded far too pained for that. Still, he turned quickly and gasped at the sight. A skeletal, raven-haired boy, not too much younger than himself, stood huddled at the door of a block. Forgetting about the groceries that his mother had insisted that he go out to buy, Thor dashed towards him, collecting the boy in his arms. He weighed absolutely nothing. Leaning back slightly as the boy coughed and spurted blood all over his shirt, Thor looked at him imploringly.

"T-thank y…" A weak voice whispered from beneath him.

"Don't try to speak; I think your jaw's broken." Thor said tenderly, "I think I ought to take you to the hospital. Can you breathe properly?" He asked, in a smooth tone, yet pressingly.

All the young man could do was cough and shake his head quickly. Thor nodded affirmatively and quickly scooped Loki up, and ran towards the hospital, which was just across the street.

Thor had only been in the block for three weeks, ever since his father had lost his job and his house in the middle class suburbs of New York. It was a whole new world. Never had Thor witnessed such poverty. And the boy that he held in his arms was living proof of the shattering violence which occurred on a day-to-day basis in these places of the world. And nobody even cared. These were the _real _ghost towns. The only way in which Thor could coax his fears, was via music. It had always been in his mind to be a rap artist, but his family had frowned upon such a thing. Regardless, Thor still wrote. Gods, did he write.

Smashing into the emergency room, Thor leapt to the receptionist, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I need a doctor." He stated gruffly.

"You're going to have to wait, sir. We have gunshot victims here at the moment." She pleaded, but to no avail. Thor slammed his fist down onto the counter and looked at the girl angrily.

"_He can't breathe_!" Thor growled, causing her to nod quickly and pull a pager from her pocket.

"We have a seriously injured male," She peered over at Loki briefly, "Caucasian, extremely thin, several broken bones by the looks of it. No, we don't know what happened; he's come in with somebody else." She continued matter-of-factly. "There should be a doctor with you shortly."

Thor smiled graciously at her, and peered down at Loki, who was whimpering slightly, but bleeding a lot less.

"It's okay." He said soothingly, "You'll be fine."

The receptionist eyed Thor quickly.

"Do you know each other, then?" She asked curiously, much to the embarrassment of Thor.

"Oh- No, no." Thor began shortly, "I just found him injured, so I brought him here."

She smiled briefly in response.

"You must be new to the block."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki slowly awoke to the clear, beep of some machine or another. A groan left his throat, as he remembered the pain which flashed across his entire body; not as bad as it had been, but bad nonetheless. Conjuring every piece of strength he had, he groggily pulled his eyelids apart, only for a glistening pair of blue eyes to meet them.

"Hey," a soft, yet masculine voice murmured from above him, "I told you that it would be okay." At first, Loki felt incredibly confused, but as he strained his memory, those blue eyes and that voice soon became familiar. "I'm Thor. What's your name?"

"L-Loki." He quickly whispered, uneager to cause too much pain for his fragile jaw to handle. At that, he saw Thor grin widely and wondered what on Earth for. For one moment, he was completely unaware of the events which had unfolded during the past few hours, but then it dawned upon him. _Dad._ "Thank you s-so much…" Loki whimpered, causing the larger blonde man to smile widely and pat his arm softly.

"It's what anyone would have done… _Loki. _So your parents were Norse freaks too?" He clearly spoke. It was all very strange; Loki felt safe around this person that he had never met before. This stranger. He loved the way that his warm, thick voice rolled off his tongue like honey seeping into a stinging wound, the way his cerulean eyes bore into Loki's. He was the epitome of cordiality and care.

"Well… I don't think so." Loki began, slightly confused. "Apparently the midwife named me." He continued to mutter sadly. Suddenly, Thor's eyes widened and he slapped a large hand over his bristly cheek.

"Your parents! I should really call them, what's their number?" Thor began hurriedly, pulling out a silver phone from his shirt pocket.

Loki's heart sped up a tenfold. He let out a noise of protest and bolted upwards, only to let out another noise of pain.

"No! Please don't, Thor!" He wailed, his fear running wild. With a smooth pat on the shoulder, Thor hushed him and set Loki back down again. A forlorn look came across his azure eyes.

"It's okay- don't hurt yourself, I won't call them if you don't want me to. But what _did _happen to you?"

Loki shot Thor a meaningful and tearful glance. In that moment, a grim realisation dawned upon Thor as he put the pieces together. Glancing quickly at his cheap watch, Thor noticed that it was only 10:30 AM. At the time that he found Loki, it had been around 8 in the morning; far too early for a boy of his age to be involved in a hood fight. Thor sucked in a long, deep breath and took a glance in Loki's direction, but smiled warmly nonetheless.

"You're safe, Loki. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

Loki insisted that he did not wish to spend the night in hospital, and since he had no medical insurance, could not afford to pay for further treatment. After being discharged, Loki walked over to Thor standing by the door and smiling.

"Sure you're okay?"

"I- I think so. Thank you so much." Loki murmured gloomily, and smiling to the best of his ability. "I hope that we meet again." He continued, beginning to walk towards his block, much to Thor's surprise.

"W-Wait, you're going? Back to your parents?" Thor was perplexed, so much that he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and turned him back around. Loki eyed him wistfully.

"Where else am I going to go? It's not as if anyone wants me around." Loki muttered dejectedly, not meeting Thor's eyes and focusing on his injuries.

At that, sympathy welled up inside of Thor. He clasped Loki's shoulder and looked at him deeply.

"It's not your fault. It's never anyone's fault. You are just as important as any other person in this world, and don't let living in a place like this make you forget that. Some people just shouldn't be parents, and never believe for one moment, that you deserve what you get." Thor pleaded, almost stopping when he saw Loki's eyes glisten with tears, but deciding that this had to be said. "I want to be a rapper. My whole life, everyone's laughed at me, but I don't care. I'm gonna do it someday, and if I can get what I want, so can you."

Upon finishing, Loki just turned away and put an arm over his face. Thor felt stricken. He had just poured his heart out, his inner dreams, and laid them bare for a complete stranger. Half-expecting the kid to run away, Thor mentally slapped himself in the face.

But Loki didn't run away.

Slowly, he turned around, and out from a bruised mouth came a real smile.

"Y-You want to be a rapper too?"

"Yeah… Do you?" Thor asked incredulously.

"Yes! I've always wanted to. I used to want to be a poet, but… I got bullied at school, so I had to pick a different dream. Rapping's like poetry isn't it? Except it's out loud."

Thor felt warmth growing in his heart. He had finally found somebody to share his dream with.

"I know, it's amazing! D'you maybe want to… write something with me?" Thor began tentatively, before quickly adding, "Only if you want to, though."

Loki beamed.

"Of course! "

"Well then come with me and we'll start working. You don't mind coming to my place? I live with my parents." Thor explained, his voice buzzing.

"No, I don't. My dad's probably unconscious by now, he started drinking four hours ago."

"Er…great?" Thor asked, cocking his eyebrow. Loki just chuckled softly and placed his own hand in Thor's and shook it firmly.

"Let's roll, soul brotha."

_Start a rap fic I said… It'll be fun and cracky I said…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANK GOD AND LOKI TOO, I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. **_

_**Warning: Cheesy dialogue shit like whoa and some thorki-ness. **_

Thor let out a hearty chortle and clapped Loki on the back, but looked stricken when Loki winced in pain.

"Shit, sorry!" He began apologetically. When Loki just shook his head and smiled, Thor beamed again. "Alright then, _soul brotha. _Let's roll. But before we start, we need to think up a super cool rap group name. How about '_brothas from anotha motha?'_ In which we butcher the spelling of every word ending in –er?"

Loki chuckled in response.

"That sounds awesome. Could I check your watch? My step-mom and dad should be out getting their welf- _groceries_ at the moment." Loki muttered, his cheeks starting to turn red. Seeing through Loki's fib, Thor beamed and placed a hand on Loki's arm, causing him to blush even more.

"Yes," Thor began, sticking his wrist out for both of them to see. "And you don't need to lie to me, Loki. We're equals. I told you already, being poor doesn't make us less than anyone else. Sure, I'd love to be back in my old house with four garages, but I guess we dealt the short straw in life. Once you reach the bottom, you can go up, or you can stay where you are." Thor said truthfully, moving his hand over towards the younger boy's back and lightly patting it, so to cause him no discomfort. Loki just sighed and looked at Thor from the corner of his eye.

"You're lovely you know." Loki mumbled shyly in response. "Make sure you get some of those lovely words into our rap songs."

Thor just smiled down at him and pulled him closer towards his shoulder.

"You bet I will."

After crossing the street and entering the grim, desolate block, the two young men sped up their pace. A huddle of hooded youths stood in a circle a few metres away from where the two were walking, and let out bouts of raucous laughter.

"Fags!" One yelled boisterously, causing Loki to blush and step to the side slightly, and Thor to merely roll his eyes.

"Good morning yourself!" He called back to them, causing them to laugh even louder. But they did not give chase, and went back to crowding in a circle.

"Thor, don't provoke them. They can laugh at you one second and knife you the next. Look here." Loki rolled up the sleeve of his uninjured arm. A long-healed scar stretched along from his elbow to his wrist. Thor lost his smirk and gaped at it, unable to formulate the words properly.

"Loki, you-"

"I know, it was bad. My dad kicked me out on New Year's one time. I forget how long ago it was. I guess they were bored, and one of them had an army Swiss." He trailed off and cringed at the memory. Thor just smiled gently, and pulled Loki's sleeve down to cover the scar.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever again. You can make sure of that. I was a boxing champion in high school!" Thor laughed, punching the air dramatically. Loki cracked a smile and went to stand behind Thor, who had now stopped walking. "This is your block, right?"

"Yes. I live on the first floor, number 18." Loki quickly replied, rushing forwards to open the door for Thor.

"Oh no you don't. You're the critically injured one, not me." Thor chided, reaching the door first and flinging it open. Loki smirked grudgingly and walked past Thor, not dropping his gaze.

"Ladies after." Loki murmured under his breath, unsure of whether Thor heard or not.

As they both walked through the filthy corridor abundant in fire stains, piss and cigarette butts, Loki contemplated the events of the past day. He had managed to befriend a complete and utter stranger. And that stranger had saved his life. Thor was possibly the most wonderful person Loki had ever met; he was shining golden, and instantly made Loki feel better about himself. True friendship wasn't about how long two people had known each other, but the feelings between said people. So yes, Loki considered him a friend. Loki was interrupted from his musings by a slight tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you have a key on you?" They had reached the door.

Loki just smiled mirthlessly, and pushed the door open, which opened effortlessly. You didn't need keys if your house was too poor to rob.

"Err… right. _Ladies first." _Thor replied, with a glint in his eye. The two men walked into the crummy flat and sat down on a dilapidated sofa. Loki hurried about, muttering to himself about paper and pens and the clatter of cupboards could be heard. Twiddling his thumbs, Thor allowed himself to glance around the flat. How somebody could be born and raised in a place like this escaped him. The walls looked as though they had never been painted and there was damp rot oozing its way down the ceiling, threatening to devour the entire apartment. Loki's 'television' was nothing more than a cardboard box upon a filthy floor, stained with beer and cigarette ash. With slight horror, Thor noticed a broken crib in the corner of the room, and wondered if any small children lived in such a place. Breaking his train of thought, Loki hurried back into the room with a smile, carrying a notepad and a pen. Grinning back, Thor clasped his hands together and tapped his foot.

"Alrighty then, what should we write our first single about? We can rap about weed, strippers or cash; make your choice MC Laufeyson." Thor said with an air of humour to his voice. Answering the questioning tone to Loki's eyes, Thor just laughed. "I saw your surname on the letterbox in your door."

"Oh, right!" Loki chuckled, furrowing his brows, "Yeah, I see what you mean. There's too much of that stuff nowadays, I think we should rap about something real."

"Maybe we could be romantic rap artists and actually treat women like human beings and not like pieces of meat in a bra and pants?"

At that, a blush rose to Loki's cheeks and he stuttered slightly.

"Um… I've never been great around girls." He muttered shyly looking down at the floor.

"It's okay, not everyone's great at that sort of thing. Have you had a crush in someone?" Blushing slightly, Loki nodded. "Cool! What was their name?" Thor continued with genuine interest. He hoped that if they could break the personal barriers between them, their music would be a lot better.

"Erm… James." Loki said in barely more than a whisper. His cheeks were now as red as ever and he looked to the floor.

Realisation flashed across Thor's mind and he gave Loki an understanding smile and a pat on the back, coming in to sit closer to him.

"Good for you, MC! Was he your only crush?" Thor asked friendlily. Seeing his acceptance, Loki relaxed slightly.

"No, there were a few other guys in high school, but they weren't interested. They were either straight, or they thought I was too poor." He muttered dejectedly.

Thor just scowled in response.

"Who the fuck said that? Stupid bitch, I'd like to smash his face in." Thor mumbled angrily, cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry; when we become famous rap artists, they'll be sorry."

Without realising it, Loki put his hand over Thor's which was resting on his shoulder. Thor cleared his throat and tugged his hand away slightly, causing Loki to burn with shame.

"Oh God sorry!" He pleaded, "I didn't realise it, I just-"

"Don't worry! We're friends, I'm not judging you. It's all water under the bridge."

Relieved, Loki smiled and clasped his hands together. He could never remember smiling so much in his life.

"That could be the name of our first song, you know. 'Water under the bridge."


End file.
